Memory's Nightmare
by Lonely Moon
Summary: Occasionally Eiri has nightmares of that night in New York and is forced to suffer through those memories. The only thing that has changed is that now he no longer suffers alone. One-Shot--Angst--Dark themes


**Fandom: **_Gravitation_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sometimes Eiri had nightmares about the incident in New York._

**Warning: **_Gravitation is a boy's love series so there is undoubtedly a boy's love undertone though that isn't the main concern. This fic also contains attempted rape and a bit of violence. So if you don't feel okay reading those things don't go any farther. Gravitation rights go to Maki Murakami. The plot is mine: Lonely Moon._

Memory's Nightmare

"Kitazawa-sensei?" Eiri whispered following his teacher into the dark room. In his dreams, the child Eiri always sensed something was wrong. He knew bad things were going to happen. Whether that was the case in the past Eiri wasn't sure, but maybe his young self was aware that Yuki-san was getting tired of his constant admiration; regardless Eiri seldom knew when enough was enough.

The hinges on the door squeaked as he pushed it open further. What were they doing here? The building was empty, abandoned, what could Yuki possibly be thinking?

"Idiot!" Present Eiri screamed at his dream self, "why," the voice sobbed, "why do you trust him so much? Why do you trust the person who betrayed us?"

Eiri walked farther into the trashy room trying to catch up with his teacher. As he neared the center of the dimly lit room, a movement caught his attention.

"Yuki?" Eiri asked staring frightened at the silhouette.

"Are you scared?" The shadow asked moving towards the boy.

"Yuki! What's wrong?" Eiri reached towards his teacher, concern clear on his face.

"Don't!" Kitazawa yelled smacking Eiri's hand away. "Don't you dare touch me." The older man stalked forward forcing Eiri back against the opposite wall. "You are sick, you know that? Always chipper, always clinging to me like you love me and you do don't you? Well you little fag I'll give you what you want!" Kitazawa leaned into the boy; his breath reeked of booze and burned Eiri's eyes.

Eiri screamed at his dream self as he fought to escape the nightmare.

I can't relive this again, I can't.

Despite his efforts, the nightmare clung to his consciousness and refused to let him escape. Falling back into the hell of his past Eiri watched hopelessly as his innocence was stolen once again.

Kitazawa's hand pushed against Eiri's groin as the brunet man sucked and his neck.

"No, No, Yuki-san, Kitazawa-sensei please, please stop!" Eiri pushed at the older man's chest protesting his actions, still believing this teacher would stop.

"What's wrong Eiri-kun; do you not like me any more?" Kitazawa palmed the front of Yuki's jeans once more before pulling away.

"Maybe you'll enjoy playing with them more," the door opened and two men came in.

"Even better than we expected." The taller man said as they exchanged money with Yuki.

"He's all yours boys."

Yuki screamed as he realized what was to happen.

"Please Kitazawa-sensei, I don't understand, please."

"Oh look he is begging." One of the men said as they moved closer.

"Yeah I like that." The other agreed. Eiri closed his eyes before the men reached him; he didn't want to see them and hoped that they would just disappear. They didn't. Hands groped Eiri's front as a mouth descended to his own. He fought to turn his head but hands were suddenly on his chin holding his steady. Somewhere in his struggle, the hand at his groin had unbuttoned his jeans and pushed its way inside. Cold fingers grasped his sensitive flesh, Eiri screamed. The young blonde pushed at the men, eyes still shut tightly, frantically trying to fight them off.

The two were undeterred by Eiri's actions and proceeded with their own.

_Someone, please, save me,_ the boy pleaded mentally. _Please_! Eiri stopped his movements, his hand had found something cold, something metal. A hand gave a firm tug on Eiri's jeans and without hesitation, Eiri's slim fingers wrapped around that coldness, tugged it free of the man's jeans, and pulled the trigger.

Eiri fought once again to escape the nightmare; he had endured enough. He clawed his way up trying to escape, but his attempts were futile as he was slowly being sucked back into the horrible memory.

No, he screamed feeling so helpless, just like back then. No one loved him and no one could save him. Eiri knew that wasn't true, not now, there was someone.

Shuichi…Shuichi! Eiri called as the darkness from his past pulled at his legs, beckoning him to relive his past once again.

"Shuichi," Eiri called one last time. Surely, the darkness would pull him back down now; surely, he wouldn't be saved.

"What is it?" Shuichi called, alarmed by the panic in Eiri's voice. He rushed into the blonde's study where Eiri lay sleeping on the couch. Shuichi shook him slightly and whispered, "it's okay, and you're okay Yuki."

Eiri startled awake a scream caught in his throat. His eyes frantically searched the room.

"Yuki hey, it is okay. You're home. I'm here," Shuichi said placing his hands on either side of Eiri's face.

"Shuichi?" Eiri said finally recognizing that he was indeed far from that horrible place.

"Yeah, I guess you had a bad dream but I woke you from it." The red head panicked when Eiri's golden eyes turned cold. "You aren't mad are you? I mean I'm sorry I woke you but,"

Eiri covered his lover's mouth with his hand.

"Just shut up already, I'm not angry okay! I'm just embarrassed, so just drop it." Eiri removed his hand and pushed himself from the couch.

"Yuki where are you going?" The singer asked as his hands trailed down the blonde's body.

"To bed you idiot, you can't get quality sleep on a couch you know."

"Oh," Shuichi jumped up and rushed to his lover's side. "Then I'll go too, who knows maybe if I'm lying next to you, you won't have any more nightmares."

"On the contrary I think sleeping next to you will GIVE me nightmares."

"What! Yuki that isn't nice! Take it back, take it back!"

"Only if you shut up!" Yuki pulled off his shirt and turned towards this lover as the younger man closed the door. Eiri pulled Shuichi forward pressing their lips together in a brief yet passionate kiss.

"Hurry up and turn off the light. I'm tired." Eiri said gruffly as he pulled away and continued to undress before climbing into bed.

Shuichi smiled to himself as he hurriedly readied himself for bed. He had known Yuki long enough to understand what his lover was trying to say and to him that had meant more than if Yuki had just come out and said…

"Thank you"

A/N: Hello Loves I hope this wasn't too dark. I personally know what happened

to Eiri is pretty taboo to most so I felt it needed to be portrayed as tastefully

as possible. I personally wrote this as a realistic "love" story between the two

so I hope everyone is in character. Eiri is just so much of a wild card when

it comes to emotion! Well I hope you all have enjoyed this one-shot of mine.

Please Review, flames welcome.

Lonely


End file.
